


uneasy lies the head that wears a crown

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Child Abuse, First Time, Insecurity, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Valtteri is a Prince, son of King Kimi.Max is a mere commoner, son of a blacksmith.After a night together, Max finds out he is pregnant, and in an attempt to hide from his father, goes to the one person he might be able to trust.Valtteri.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have an AU obsession, I just can't help it! xD  
> I'd love to know what you guys think of this verse, and enjoy reading!

Max trembled as he waited for his turn. His first ever audience with the King, and it wasn’t going to be a good one. A guard walked over to him and gestured him towards the large wooden door.

“Remember to bow and respect your King.” he grumbled in Max’s direction, before pushing the young man inside. Max stumbled a little on his first few steps, blushing awkwardly as he shuffled in direction of the throne. 

King Kimi was stoically looking back at him, hand tapping on the armrest of his throne. Valtteri was standing next to him, the Prince seeming deep in thought, not having recognized Max just yet. Max suddenly doubted if the Prince would recognize him at all. 

“My Lord, my Prince…” Max started, trying to keep his voice from wavering too much. He had self-consciously wrapped his cloak around his form, trying to hide the slight baby bump. Valtteri tilted his head down a little, eyes widening as he finally recognized Max.

“You…” he blurted out, taking a step forward. King Kimi sighed as neither Prince nor Max spoke.

“Someone care to explain? You obviously know each other.” He grumbled. Max swallowed thickly.

“I’m with child.” he whispered eventually. King Kimi frowned, while Valtteri swayed a little on his feet.

“You… Is it mine..?” he gasped out. Max nodded, trying not to cry.

“I have nowhere to go… M-my dad… he wants me to get rid of it…” he sobbed out eventually. Kimi stood up swiftly.

“What is the meaning of this? Are you lying?” he snapped. Valtteri placed a hand on his father’s arm.

“He… he might not be…” he whispered, before stepping closer to Max, seeing the young man flinch.

“How far along.. three months?” he asked, pushing Max’s robes aside a little. Max nodded, shivering as Valtteri placed his hand on his stomach.

“I’m so sorry....” Max whispered. “I don’t even want a child… I-I can’t have a child…” he sobbed, lowering his head. Kimi stood up, walking over as well.

“This child will be born, and born healthy.” he snapped. “He is part of the royal bloodline, even though tainted.” Valtteri frowned a little at his father as Max practically shrunk into himself.

“I’m sure we can come to an arrangement…” Valtteri muttered, eyes trained on the slight roundness of Max’s stomach. Max sniffled.

“I-I can’t keep the child… My dad, he won’t allow me.” he whispered. “I need to be able to help in the shop… I can’t do that with a child running around.” the words didn’t sound like they were his own, more like they were forced upon him. Kimi sighed, grabbing his son’s shoulder.

“How could you be so stupid? Impregnating a peasant boy?” he snarled. Valtteri huffed.

“Why get mad at me? That’s how you got me afterall.” he snapped back. Kimi narrowed his eyes, before turning to Max.

“You said you don’t want the child, very well then. You are to stay here until the child in born, and then another month to nurse the babe. Then you can leave again.” he decided. “And you better be sure this child is yours.” he hissed at Valtteri, before storming out of the hall. 

“Max…” Valtteri whispered as the younger man started to cry. “It will all be okay.” Max shook his head, hands trembling as he stumbled away. He felt hot,then cold, and his eyes wouldn’t focus anymore. He felt Valtteri’s arms around him, before his eyes rolled back in his head and everything turned black.

~~~ 

_Max still remembers meeting Valtteri, how could he forget the Prince? Valtteri had visited his village with some knights, coming to Max’s father’s blacksmith shop. Max had been there to help the Prince while his father was boasting about the weapons they created. Valtteri had been kind to Max, helping him carry some of the weapons to where the Prince’s horses were waiting. He had shook Max’s hand - was that custom? Max wasn’t sure- and told him he thought Max showed great skill. Max, unused to anyone being so kind to him, had fumbled for words and eventually just lowered his eyes, a deep blush on his cheeks._

_He had been surprised by the pang of disappointment as Valtteri moved to leave the shop, one of his knights, a tall blonde named Nico, moving over to pay. Max was quite roughly pushed aside by his father as the older man decided he was the one to do the transaction, leaving Max to go to the bakery nearby to get his father’s lunch, and perhaps something for himself if the money allowed it._

_He passed the Prince on the way out, and offered him a shy smile. Prince Valtteri had smiled back from on top of his horse, tipping his head a little in greeting_

_“Thanks again, Max.” Valtteri whispered. Max squeaked in return and almost bolted away, his face redder than ever._

_He could not have a crush on the Prince, he just couldn’t._

_Late that night, just as Max was getting ready to sleep, his father burst into his room, looking terrifyingly angry. Max cowered into the corner of his room instantly, hands in front of his face to protect himself._

_“You fool! You forget to give the Prince the chest plates he ordered!” Jos hissed. Max whimpered._

_“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t see them and-” he started. Jos’s hand came down hard on his cheek._

_“You fool! Bring them to him, he is in the tavern nearby. And you better make sure the Prince knows it was you who fucked up!” Jos sneered. “God what did I do to deserve such a failure as son.” he added as Max stumbled onto his feet._

_“I-I’ll be back soon, father.” Max whimpered as he ran back down to the shop, his father shoving him harshly and almost making him fall down the stairs. Max tried not to cry as he gathered the chest pieces, heavy and solid and difficult to clutch on to._

_“Father, can I use the horse please.” Max timidly called. His father came downstairs and hit him a second time, Max only barely holding on to the heavy metal in his arms._

_“Go now! You useless piece of shit!” Jos growled, shoving Max out the door._

_It took Max close to half an hour to find the right tavern, and by then his arms and back were aching from the strain of carrying the metal._

_He awkwardly glanced around the crowded bar when he entered, some drunk villagers instantly calling him names and coming over._

_“We never see you around here, pretty boy, have you finally come to give us some pleasure?” a man called, squeezing Max’s ass. Max gasped and quickly moved further into the room, desperately looking around for the Prince. He spotted the Prince and his knights at a table in the far corner. He made his way over as fast as he could, eyes trained on the floor as he tried to ignore the rough hands touching him._

_“M-my Lord Valtteri…” Max said softly as he arrived at the table. Valtteri looked up at him, seeming a little surprised._

_“Ah hello again.” he said, standing up. Max swallowed thickly and held the chest plates out, his head bowed._

_“I’m so sorry, my Lord, I forgot to give these to you, I-I… I’m so sorry…” Max said meekly. Lord Nico took the chest plates from him._

_“They are fine work.” he praised, the knight trailing his fingers over the detailing before moving away. Max stayed where he was, head still bowed and hands clasped in front of him._

_“I am sorry for my mistake, My Lord, I never meant to…” Max whispered, waiting for the Prince to speak, for the Prince to give him his punishment…,\_

_“Come with me, your brow is bleeding…” the Prince suddenly whispered, standing up and taking Max’s arm. Max let out a frightened gasp but stumbled after the older man. He flinched when they arrived at Valtteri’s chambers, the Prince closing and locking the door behind them._

_“Are you okay, Max? Your father… He doesn’t seem to treat you right.” Valtteri whispered worriedly. Max lowered his eyes._

_“It does not matter, my Lord. I get what I deserve.” he muttered. Valtteri walked closer, wiping some traces of blood off Max’s brow with a soft piece of cloth._

_“No one deserves something like that.” he answered. Max hesitantly looked the Prince into his eyes._

_“It doesn’t matter…” he repeated shakily. Valtteri brushed his fingers over Max’s cheek._

_“You do matter.” he leaned in further, eyes flicking to Max’s lips. Max shuddered a little, leaning in as well, their lips almost touching._

_“I’m not worthy…” Max whispered, trying to pull away. Valtteri gently stopped him._

_“You are.” he whispered, before leaning in to bring their lips together._

_Max had never been kissed before, had never been touched like Valtteri touched him now, but he loved it. Valtteri was gentle, whispering soft encouragements in his ear as he pushed into Max. Max felt like crying, not because it hurt, but because he had never experienced anyone care about him like this. His nails dug into Valtteri’s back as he came, feeling the Prince spill inside of him at the same time. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath, enjoying Valtteri’s closeness._

_He knew it wasn’t going to last. Valtteri was of royal blood, Max was a mere commoner. They could never be together._

_“Are you okay?” Valtteri whispered as he pulled out of Max, rolling onto his side next to him. Max nodded and swallowed thickly, fingers pressing to a old scar on Valtteri’s shoulder._

_“Thank you.” he whispered, looking up at Valtteri. “I’ve never felt more safe.” Valtteri smiled and pulled him closer, nuzzling his face into Max’s hair._

_“Stay here tonight.” Valtteri whispered. Max sighed and shook his head._

_“My father… I need to go back.” he mumbled, sitting up. Valtteri rubbed his hand over Max’s back._

_“Stay…” he repeated. Max looked at him over his shoulder._

_“I… I wish I could.” he whispered, standing up to get dressed quickly. Valtteri regarded him front the bed, sprawled back against the pillow with nothing covering him._

_“Goodbye.” Max whispered as he finished dressing. He crawled onto the bed to hesitantly press a last kiss to Valtteri’s lips. The Prince smiled, pressing another kiss to Max’s forehead._

_“You’re worth more than you think. I hope we’ll meet again.” the Prince whispered, his hand soft and warm against Max’s cheek. Max smiled shakily, tears brimming in his eyes, and then nodded._

_“I hope so too.” ___

__~~~_ _

__When Max came to, he was in a large bed with soft pillows and even softer covers. He gasped and instinctively pressed a palm against his stomach._ _

__“Your baby is okay.” a soft voice called out soothingly. Max looked up to see a man with unruly brown hair and heavy eyebrows above wide brown eyes, wearing physician’s robes. Max swallowed thickly._ _

__“Where… Where is Prince Valtteri?” he asked shyly, sitting up a little. The physician smiled._ _

__“He’ll be back soon, he had some errands to run for the King.” he explained, walking over with a cup of water._ _

__“Drink a little, Max.” he said, handing the cup over. “My name is Guti, I’ll make sure you and your child will be safe and healthy.” he added as Max drank a little. Max nodded._ _

__“Thank you.” he whispered. The door opened and Valtteri slipped inside, nodding at Guti before giving Max a soft smile._ _

__“I’m glad to see you’re conscious again.” he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Max hesitantly peeked up at him._ _

__“I’m sorry if it was a mistake coming here…” he muttered. “I just didn’t know where else to go.” Valtteri took his hand, squeezing it gently._ _

__“I’m glad you came here. This child is also my responsibility, as well as you are my responsibility now.” he said, pressing a kiss to the back of Max’s palm. Max nodded and sighed, rubbing his hand over the swell of his stomach again. Valtteri reached over as well, placing his hand next to Max’s._ _

__“I can’t believe I’m going to be a father.” Valtteri whispered, a tender smile on his lips._ _

__Max had to look away again. He was glad Valtteri seemed to want this child, he really was, but he knew he himself would not be around for the baby, no matter how much he wished he could be._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Max winched as he went up even more stairs, stack of books clutched under his arm. He rested his other hand on his stomach, rubbing it as the baby kicked and stretched in his belly.

“Easy, little one…” Max tried to soothe. “Almost done for the day.” He stopped walking and took a break for a moment, resting back against the cool stone wall. He was already out of breath after maybe a third of the stairs to the library, and he knew he would struggle even more with the remaining two-third.

Putting down the books on one of the steps, Max tried to stretch a little, trying to ease the pain in his back. The baby kicked sharply yet again and Max gasped in pain.

“Max?” A rough voice questioned, steps coming up the stairs. 

“M-my Lord…” Max choked out when he saw Kimi round the corner. He tried to bow, but his baby bump was in the way. He almost toppled off the stairs, but Kimi steadied him quickly. 

“Easy, sit down for a moment.” Kimi muttered when he saw how pale Max was. “What are you thinking? Going up all these stairs in your state!” Kimi grumbled, before calling to the guards to get the doctor and Valtteri. The King helped Max sit down on the steps, taking off his cloak and folding it before pushing it behind Max’s back. 

“I-I’m sorry, My Lord…” Max groaned, gasping at another sharp kick in his belly. Kimi tutted, offering him a flask of water.

“Drink.” he grumbled. “You need to take better care of yourself, you are carrying my grandson, my heir!” he snapped after Max took a few careful sips. Max kept his eyes lowered. 

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to help…” he whispered. Kimi let out a long breath, calming down a little.

“That is noble of you but right now the baby should be your priority. Until he or she is born, I do not want to see you pulling stunts like this.” he muttered\ just as Valtteri came jogging up the stairs.

“Max! Are you okay?” the Prince asked wearily, kneeling down next to him and placing a hand on the bump.

“Just tired.” Max told him with a weak smile. Valtteri sighed in relief, leaning in to press a kiss to Max’s temple. 

“I told you to ask me if you wanted more books…” Valtteri whispered a little sternly. Max sighed.

“I didn’t want to bother you…” he muttered. Kimi meanwhile straightened up, seeing Guti come rushing up the stairs.

“Out of my wa- oh hello my Lord.” The shy physician said softly, bowing quickly before kneeling in front of Max.

“Okay, honey?” he asked softly, brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek. Max nodded, before hesitating.

“My back hurts a lot…” he muttered. “And eh… my vision is a little blurry…” he admitted. Guti tutted, grabbing the discarded flask of water and holding it up to Max’s lips again.

“You’re probably a little dehydrated, need to drink and eat for 2 now, mhm?” Guti said gently as Max sipped the water. Max blushed and nodded.

“I’m sorry for causing such a fuss.” he whispered, hand absentmindedly rubbing over his stomach. Kimi hummed.

“It’s okay, just don’t do it again. Keeping the baby safe is the least you can do.” he snapped, before going down the stairs again. Max bit his lip, trying not to cry. He really tried to be as perfect as he could, but Kimi still seemed to loathe him.

“Come here, love.” Valtteri suddenly whispered, helping Max stand up before letting him cuddle close for a moment,

“Let’s go back to the chambers, Guti can check you and the baby over once more, and then you can sleep. You look like you could use a nap.” Valtteri whispered. Max nodded mutely, closing his eyes as the Prince soothingly rubbed his back, before tensing.

“The books…” he whispered, moving to bend down to pick the discarded volumes up. Valtteri stopped him.

“Watch your back.” the Prince whispered gently, picking up the King’s cloak and wrapping it around Max as Guti quickly picked up the books.

“Will bring these up and then come to check on you.” the gentle physician said. Max smiled softly while Valtteri nodded.

“Thank you. Max will be in my chambers today.” he said. Guti seemed surprised, but bowed his head briefly before scurrying off. 

“Y-your chambers?” Max asked wearily. Valtteri nodded.

“I want to be able to keep a closer eye on you two.” he whispered, fondly pressing his palm to the baby bump again. Max’s bottom lip trembled again, suddenly overwhelmed. He had never expected Valtteri to accept him, or the baby, and to see the Prince even seemed to care for him…

“Thank you.” Max rasped out as Valtteri led him down the stairs, one of the man’s arms around his waist and his other hand supporting his forearm. Valtteri gave him a soft smile.

“It’s quite alright.’ he answered. 

~~~  
“Max…” Valtteri’s soft voice pulled Max from his sleep. Max hummed and tried to roll onto his stomach to bury his face in his pillow, but Valtteri chuckled and stopped him.

“Watch the baby bump, sweetheart.” he whispered. Max hummed sleepily, hands coming to rest on his belly as he rubbed the bump with a fond smile.

“Right, oops.” he yawned. Valtteri helped him sit up, pressing a kiss to Max’s temple.

“My other father, the King’s consort, is back.” he said. “I’d like you to meet him.” Max blushed a little.

“I...yes, okay…” he muttered shyly. Valtteri eyed him a little curiously.

“You don’t have to worry. He is very sweet, more approachable than my other father I suppose.” he said with an encouraging smile. Max smiled in return, before winching at the pain in his back.Valtteri shushed him gently, warm hand slipping under his shirt and drawing circles on his back.

“Does it hurt a lot?” he asked quietly. Max shrugged.

“Is just uncomfortable, not too bad.” he mumbled, resting his head against Valtteri’s shoulder and closing his eyes again. Valtteri pressed another kiss to Max’s temple, and for just a moment, with his eyes closed and Valtteri all around him, Max could imagine staying. Staying in the castle with Valtteri, and with the child. They could be a proper family.

“Dad!” Valtteri’s exclamation woke Max from his nap, still curled against Valtteri’s. The Prince gently pushed Max off him and got up to hug the man who came into the quarters. Max groggily sat up on the bed, winching a little as the baby seemed to kick in protest.

“Max! I’ve heard a lot about you.” The man said. His voice was warm and Max found himself smiling, trying to get up to greet the man, who he figured was Sebastian, Consort to the King and Val’s father. 

“Oh stay there darling, it’s no fuss. “ Sebastian told him, walking over and leaning in to kiss Max’s cheek.

“It’s lovely to meet you, and look how good you look.” Seb sighed happily, hand coming to rest on Max’s stomach. Max smiled back.

“It’s good to meet you too, sir.” He said shyly. Sebastian grinned, crossing his legs as he sat down on the bed. 

“So, I need to know, how did this all happen?” Seb asked, gesturing Valtteri over too. Val sat down next to Max, pressing a kiss to the younger man’s head.

“Fate.” he whispered. Max blushed heavily and averted his eyes. Sebastian caught his hand.

“No need to be ashamed, sweetie. I was born a baker’s son after all.” He soothed. Max’s eyes widened. He had heard the rumours, bit had never realised them to be true. Valtteri squeezed Max’s hand. 

“Everything will be alright.” He whispered. Sebastian nodded,taking Max’s other hand.

“I will talk to Kimi if needed.” He muttered. “You’ll be safe.”

~~~

Max woke up to a sharp pain in his belly. He groaned and rolled over to find Valtteri, but the Prince wasn’t there. Max let out a sob when he remembered Valtteri was out on patrol for the night, this night. 

Max tried to sit up, knowing he had to find Guti, the physician would know what to do. The pain returned even sharper than before, and Max almost screamed. The door to his quarters slammed open and someone rushed in.

“V-valtteri…” Max whined, closing his eyes at another sharp stab of pain. Warm hands pressed against his cheeks.

“No honey.” Max opened his eyes and saw it was Kimi knelt on the bed next to him.

“Want Val…” Max whined, thrashing on the bed. Kimi shushed him. 

“Valtteri hasn’t returned from his patroling yet, love.” He whispered. Max sobbed.

“I can’t have this baby without him…” he sobbed. Kimi let him press close, brushing his fingers through Max’s sweaty hair.

“Sebastian is getting Guti for you. You’ll be fine.” He whispered. Max let out a sob, heavily resting his head against Kimi’s shoulder, another pained sound leaving him throat as another contraction hit him. Kimi steadied him.

“Breathe through it sweetheart.” Kimi urged softly. Max shook his head, sobbing harshly.

“Need Val…” he whined. 

Guti and Sebastian burst into the room. The physician immediately started setting up everything needed for the birth, while Seb knelt on Max’s other side.

“Be brave, my darling.” He whispered, pressing a cold towel against Max’s forehead.

“We’ve got you.” Kimi said. “You don’t have to be afraid.” Max sniffled as he looked back and forth between the two. He never had the best parental figures in his life, and sure KImi still partially scared him, but right now, he trusted them.

“R-really..?” He asked in a small voice. Both men nodded in answer, Sebastian pressing the wet cloth against his forehead against as Kimi gently squeezed his fingers. Max let out a sob, but turned to Guti with a determined expression.

“I’m ready.”

~~  
“Out of my way! Let me through!” Valtteri yelled as he ran through the castle and towards his quarters. He almost tripped over his own feet trying to slow down before the door, and slammed it open a bit too roughly.

“Valtteri…” Max cried out from the bed. Valtteri paled a little at Max’s state. The man’s brow was sweaty, his eyes wide and pained and his chest heaving with heavy breaths. Valtteri rushed over to him, Sebastian stepping back to let him take his place while Seb himself moved to Kimi’s side. 

“I’m here, it’s gonna be okay…” Valtteri whispered, already overwhelmed but happy he didn’t miss the birth of his child. Max sniffled and desperately clutched at Val’s arm.

“Hurts…” he sobbed. Valtteri gently shushed him, pressing a kiss against his temple.

“Alright, are ready to push now.” Guti suddenly spoke up. “My King, Lord Sebastian, can I ask you to leave the room please.” he physician added surprisingly sternly. Kimi and Seb got up, pressing kisses to Max’s cheeks before rushing out to the room. Valtteri let Max take his hand, trying to ignore the way Max’s nails dug into his skin.

“You can do this, Max.” Valtteri whispered as Max sobbed, shaking his head as Guti told him to push. “I’ve got you, we can do this together.”

~~~~ 

Max smiled down on the little bundle of joy in his arms. The little baby yawned, hands moving around a little as Max rocked him softly. Max was exhausted, but did not want to sleep. He couldn’t get enough of looking at the tiny human resting against his chest.

“I’ll keep you safe…” Max whispered, pressing a kiss against the tiny head of his little son. He looked up as Valtteri came into the room, followed by Kimi and Sebastian. Valtteri was carrying a tray of food, and set it down on the small table next to the bed.

“Look at you two…” Valtteri mumbled, kissing Max’s cheek before looking down on their little baby. Max smiled at him, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Val’s shoulder.

“He is perfect.” Max muttered tiredly. Valtteri smiled.

“He is.” he agreed. Max looked up at him, smiling sheepishly.

“Do you want to hold him?” he asked softly. Valtteri grinned widely and nodded, settling against the headboard as Max leaned over to place the little boy in his other father’s arms. Valtteri seemed a natural, grinning widely at the little one as Max tiredly curled against his side.

“Have you decided on a name for him?” Kimi asked suddenly, the King curiously looking at the little one as well. Max bit his lip.

“I like Matias as a name for him…” he mumbled. Valtteri hummed thoughtfully.

“It’s perfect… little Matias…” he cooed, letting the baby clutch on to his finger. Matias started to fuss a little, letting out a little cry, and Max instantly panicked.

“I… Is he okay? What does he need? I-is Guti around?” he sat up too fast and his whole body ached. Guti scurried over from where he had been on the other side of the room.

“Must just be hungry.” he soothed, poking Valtteri’s shoulder a little until the Prince returned the baby to Max’s arms. Max nervously glanced to the other men still in the room.

“Do I need to…?” he jerked his chin down in a sharp movement towards his chest. Sebastian smiled.

“It is not as scary as it might seem.” he assured. Max bit his lip and nodded, letting Guti help him pull part of his robe aside until he could bring the baby up to his chest to latch on. 

“That’s good.” Guti muttered, pulling the covers up a little more. Max grinned, turning to Valtteri and seeing the other man was smiling two.

“You make a perfect father.” Valtteri muttered. Max’s smile fell a little, and he couldn’t help turning to look at Kimi, the King conversing softly with his consort.

Max knew he would have to leave this place. Leave Valtteri and his son, and that prospect made him sick.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hush little baby, don’t say a word, papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird…” Max whispered softly, rocking his little son in his arms. The baby whined and trashed around a little, clearly not happy. Max sat down on the small sofa on the small balcony overlooking a rather abandoned portion of the courtyard. He pushed his dressing gown opening, baring his left nipple so Matias could drink. 

“How is he?” Valtteri suddenly said, popping up behind Max. Max smiled.

“Just a little fussy and hungry.” he muttered, looking down as the little one drank happily. Valtteri hummed and sat down next to Max, resting one hand behind Max’s back. 

“I still can’t get over how perfect he is.” Valtteri whispered, warm breath brushing over Max’s cheek. Max sighed.

“He definitely is perfect.” he agreed, before closing his eyes. “I’ll miss him so much.” he admitted ever so softly. Valtteri tensed next to him.

“Y-you are still going to leave?” he asked. Max shrugged.

“Your father made it very clear I was only welcome here until one month after Matias is born. It’s still a week but…” he whispered, willing the bile rising in his throat down again, the mere idea of having to leave his son, to never see him again….

“I want you to stay.” Valtteri said fiercely. “He is our baby, he needs both of us.” Max didn’t answer, focusing on straightening out his robe as Matias had finished drinking.

“I need to pee…” he muttered, leaning over to place Matias in Valtteri’s arms. Valtteri opened his mouth to speak, but the younger man had already rushed off. Valtteri sighed and looked down at the child in his arms, rocking little Matias as the baby blinked up at him with bright blue eyes.

“You want him to stay as well, don’t you?” Valtteri cooed, pressing a kiss to Matias’s head. The little boy let out a soft sound and grabbed ahold of Valtteri’s finger.

Valtteri took it as a yes.

~~~

“Isä” Valtteri said as he practically ran into Kimi’s study, ready to fight his father if that was what it took to keep Max safe and close. His father was behind the desk, Sebastian standing behind him as they were both bowed over some papers. The King looked up.

“Valtteri… what’s wrong?” He asked in concern, seeing his son’s wide eyes.

“I want him to stay… Max I mean. I don’t care what you think, o-or if you’ll ever approve of him. I love him, and I need him, as does Matias.” Valtteri blurted out. Kimi regarded him in silence.

“You think me cruel enough to deny him contact with his child, to send him away?” Kimi quietly asked. Valtteri blinked

“But father you said that-”

“I know what I said.” Kimi sighed. “And that was wrong of me. Matias needs you both, and I know you’ve grown fond of Max, as have I. He is a good kid; and deserves a loving family too.” Valtteri let out a sob and hugged his father tightly.

“Thank you…” he sniffled, burying his face in Kimi’s neck. Kimi smiled and kissed his temple, before beckoning Sebastian over too.

“You have to thank your papa too, he made sure I saw some sense.” Kimi chuckled. Sebastian looked rather smug and hugged his son and husband tightly.

“I’m proud of you both.” he sighed. Valtteri smiled, staying cuddled in his fathers’ embraces for a moment. 

“I better go and explain everything to Max, he is convinced still needs to leave…” Valtteri whispered. Kimi pulled a face.

“Poor guy… you want us to come with you? I haven’t visited him and Matias yet today.” Kimi said, Sebastian nodded eagerly.

“Want to see my little grandson!” he sing-songed. Valtteri smiled.

“Very well then, let’s go.” 

~~  
Valtteri knew something was off the moment they arrived back at his quarters. It was silent, completely silent, no crying baby nor Max singing lullabies. Valtteri felt panic clutch at his chest and rushed inside, frantically looking around. Max was nowhere to be seen, and Matias’s crib was empty.

“Maybe Max took him for a walk in the garden?” Sebastian tried to soothe. Valtteri let out a sob when he spotted a note resting inside of the crib, bearing his name.

“I don’t think so.” he whispered, opening up the note with trembling fingers.

_Valtteri,_

_I’m so sorry to have to do this, but I just can’t leave Matias. I know I said I didn’t want a child, but I do. I couldn’t bear the thought of having to leave him behind, even though i know you’ll take good care of him._

_I saw this as the only option, I’m so sorry. I know he is your son too, but I had to be selfish, even though I never wanted to hurt you._

_Thank you for everything, you and your fathers are the closest thing I ever got to a real family._

_Love,  
Max ___

__“No… No, no no!” Valtteri screamed, stumbling back. Kimi caught him, pulling him into a tight hug as Valtteri’s whole body shook with his sobs._ _

__“Guards!” Kimi yelled, while Sebastian was still rushing through the quarters, somehow hoping to find Max and Matias somewhere._ _

__“I-I need to find them.” Valtteri sobbed, wiggling out of Kimi’s hold. Kimi tried to stop him, but Valtteri had already run out of the room._ _

__“Go after him!” Seb told Kimi. “I’ll arrange a search party!” Kimi leant in to kiss Seb quickly, before rushing after their son._ _

__Valtteri had already grabbed his horse, rushing out of the castle courtyard. He was pretty sure Max would stay on terrain which was known to him, especially since he had an infant with him.That’s why Valtteri instinctively made a beeline for Max’s village, where they had first met, just hoping, praying, he would run into him._ _

__~~  
Max was indeed in his village, on his way through to god knows where, debating whether to pass by his father’s shop to get the money he had hidden there under his mattress. With little Matias fast asleep in his arms, he knew he could use every coin he could find. His little son deserved the best life Max could give him, even if that meant possibly having to see his father again. _ _

__Max took a deep breath, and entered the shop, feeling his heart hammer in his chest as he saw his father at the counter._ _

__“What are you doing here! You insolent prat!” his father spat out, moving around the counter. Max stumbled back, turning a little to shield Matias. His father’s eyes fell on the bundled up child, and Jos’s lips curled up into a cruel smile._ _

__“Whose child is that?” he asked. Max swallowed thickly, moving towards the exit again, regretting his decision already._ _

__“This is my son.” Max whispered shakily. “I just came here to get some belongings before we move away.” he tilted his chin up, trying not to look afraid. Jos laughed._ _

__“Your son? Someone actually wanted to have a child with you?” he taunted. “Show me this monstrosity.” he added, reaching for Matias’s blanket._ _

__“No!” Max screamed. “You will not hurt him!” he added. Jos seemed surprised but then huffed._ _

__“And what do you think you can do about it?” Jos snarled. “You’re scared, worthless, with no protection…” he had Max cornered now, the young man slipping down to sit on the floor, Matias cradled close as the baby started to cy._ _

__“Sssh, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Max whispered, trying to soothe Matias as he fearfully looked up at his father, who threateningly came closer, a belt in his hand_ _

__“In the name of the King, I demand you to get away from him!” a voice bellowed from the doorway. Max let out a gasp when he realised it was Valtteri. His father seemed confused._ _

__“Prince Valtteri… wha-” he stuttered. Valtteri came closer, standing in between Jos and Max._ _

__“You will not harm my child, or my consort.” He hissed lowly. With his shoulders squared and head held high, he had never looked more royal. Jos dropped the belt._ _

__“Your what?” He looked at Max again. “How did you cheat him into that?” He scoffed, before letting out a squeak as the tip of Valtteri’s sword pressed against his throat._ _

__“You better leave.” He hissed. “You’ve distressed them, and therefore you’ve distressed me. Could be seen as treason.” He added. Jos gasped and couldn’t seem to get out of the shop fast enough._ _

__“Max…” Valtteri whispered once they were alone. The younger man refused to look at him, instead focusing on trying to get Matias to settle down. Valtteri knelt down in front of them, peeking down at Matias for a moment, before tilting Max’s chin up. Max was crying silently, shuddering as he looked up at Valtteri._ _

__“I-I’m so sorry… please don’t take him from me and-” he hiccuped. Valtteri silenced him with a desperate kiss. Max gasped against his lips, but then relaxed, returning the kiss hesitantly. Valtteri was now crying too, pulling away to rest their foreheads together._ _

__“Stay with me.” He whispered. “We can be a family.” He looked down on little Matias, who seemed content enough sucking on Valtteri’s sleeve._ _

__“Hello little buddy.” Valtteri cooed; letting out a shaky breath. Max wordlessly placed Matias into the Prince’s arms._ _

__“Y-you mean it?” He asked brokenly, his fingers brushing over Matias’s cheek, who was calm now that both his parents were with him. Valtteri nodded._ _

__“My father has approved of it.” He answered with a shaky smile. Max let out a heart breaking sob._ _

__“I-I don’t have to leave Matias? And you?” he sniffled. Valtteri kissed his forehead._ _

__“No, you’ll get to stay with me.” he whispered._ _

__Max flinched violently when suddenly, another man came rushing into the shop. He clearly expected to be his father, but it was Kimi, the King seeming a little out of breath._ _

__“You’ve found them.” he sighed in relief, kneeling down as well. Max blushed heavily, looking at the floor. The King reached for him, gently grabbing his hand._ _

__“It’s all going to be okay, darling.” he soothed. “No one is upset at you, or blames you.” he added. Max shyly peeked up at him._ _

__“I took your grandson from you.” he whispered. Kimi gently shushed him, pulling him into a hug._ _

__“But you also gave me my grandson. And I understand, I would have done the same if someone threatened to take my son from me.” Kimi whispered. Max sniffled, hugging back and nuzzling into the touch._ _

__“I’m so sorry.” He still whispered. Kimi pressed a kiss to his temple._ _

__“It’s all going to be okay.” He repeated. Valtteri regarded them with a soft smile, before looking down as Matias cooed._ _

__“Hey buddy.” He soothed, rocking Matias a little. The baby yawned and sleepily blinked up at him. Max pulled away from Kimi, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve before looking at Matias too._ _

__“He needs to be fed soon.” He said, tiredly resting against Valtteri’s side. Valtteri kissed him gently._ _

__“Let’s get you back home soon, you need to rest.” he whispered. Max smiled._ _

__“Home?” he answered softly. Valtteri sighed and nodded, and even Kimi had a small smile on his face._ _

__“Yes love.” Valtteri mumbled, brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek. “I’m going to take you both home.”_ _


End file.
